Deseo Hecho Realidad
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Ginny quería como regalo de Navidad a Draco. Sin embargo, la única forma para que esto suceda es que Harry lo atrape. Y eso, no necesariamente son buenas noticias.


**Título:** Deseo hecho realidad.

**Autor:** Sophie Deutiers (en LJ, panchajaviera)

**Rating: **PG-15

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Ginny quería como regalo de Navidad a Draco. Sin embargo, la única forma para que esto suceda es que Harry lo atrape. Y eso, no necesariamente son buenas noticias.

**Nota de la Autora:** Algo con final feliz para un día nostálgico. Sé que es navideño, pero eso es un detalle.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo Hecho Realidad<strong>

Ginny entró a su loft y encendió la luz. Sacó la varita y la apuntó hacia la chimenea, para que apareciera un pequeño pero cálido fuego, suficiente para temperar el lugar.

Se sacó el abrigo y los guantes, mojados debido al gran nevazón que había en Londres y los tiró en el sillón para aplicarles un hechizo de secado. Luego, fue a la cocina a prepararse un chocolate caliente, para recuperar algo de temperatura en su cuerpo e irse a la cama.

Pero no tenía sueño.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Draco había partido al exilio.

Cinco años de espera para ella.

Porque al final, Harry se aburrió de pedirles que retomaran su relación y se dedicó a cazar a todo aquel que hubiese tenido algún vínculo con Voldemort.

Y Ginny rogaba a Merlín que no lo hallara nunca.

Pero que, si lo hacía (al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de Harry Potter), le permitiera verlo.

Terminó de beber y fue a la habitación, a buscar la capa que Draco le había dejado. A pesar de todos los encantamientos que había realizado para hacer perdurar su aroma, éste se estaba desvaneciendo.

−Vuelve pronto –. Murmuró, cubriéndose con la capa.

**O°O°O**

Había sido descubierto.

Draco se recriminó mentalmente una y otra vez el haber permanecido en Oslo más tiempo de lo normal.

¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en que el cajero del almacén tenía varias ediciones antiguas de "El Profeta" y que las utilizaba para envolver alimentos? ¿Cuándo bajó la guardia?

Él sabía muy bien cuándo había bajado la guardia: en el momento en que había llegado a ese país nórdico, donde era normal ver personas tan albinas como él.

"Si mi padre supiera que empecé a confiar en la gente, me daría una buena tunda", pensó Draco, mientras subía las escaleras. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió de par en par, pero no dio un paso.

−Tenemos que hablar –le dijo Potter, quien miraba por la ventana hacia la ciudad, dándole la espalda.

Draco entró a la pieza y cerró la puerta. Harry se volteó y con un rápido movimiento, le quitó la varita y colocó un hechizo de impasibilidad a la habitación.

−Vaya Potter, hasta que al fin lo lograste –le dijo Draco, quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama–. Supongo que vaciaste la mitad de tu cuenta en Gringotts para comprar la bandeja de plata en donde irá mi cabeza.

El auror sonrió cruelmente.

−Si te matara, te estaría haciendo un favor –. Draco lo miró fijamente y sin cambiar su expresión, le respondió.

−Por supuesto que no me matarías a sangre fría. Al fin y al cabo, eres un héroe. Y los héroes se deshacen de los chicos malos mediante "accidentes" −Draco se levantó y se acercó a Harry−. ¿Eso es lo que harás: me harás desaparecer, para así mantener tu gloria?

Harry lo empujó hacia la pared.

−No vale la pena que me ensucie con tu sangre, Malfoy –le dijo, enrabiado, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Draco. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al ir a buscarlo personalmente? –Además, no pienso romperle el corazón a Ginny.

−Por supuesto, no puedes decepcionar por nada del mundo a tu fan número uno –le dijo con sorna−. ¿Qué diría de ti si supiera que su amado héroe es un asesino?

−¿De qué demonios hablas? –le dijo Harry, quien empezó a pasearse por la habitación para evitar pegarle un puñetazo al idiota de Malfoy.

−De cómo tu mujercita te tiene agarrado de las pelotas, Potter: debes ser su héroe para siempre –le respondió, escupiendo las últimas palabras.

Una carcajada salió de la boca de Harry. Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pensando en cuantos huevos de doxy había aspirado para ponerse a reír. ¡Ya tendría que estar en Inglaterra, custodiado por cuanta criatura mágica existiera!

−Ginny no es mi mujer –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Draco lo miró seriamente, pero su corazón latía con fuerza–. Nunca volvimos.

Draco quedó en silencio. Durante todo este tiempo, ella lo había estado esperando.

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pero pronto se borró al ver a Potter aún en la habitación.

−No dejes que me vea cuando me besen los dementores –le dijo, con voz sombría.

Harry asintió.

−Prepara tus cosas Malfoy, debemos volver.

**O°O°O**

Nochebuena en la casa de los Weasley significa una noche llena de comida, gritos, risas por doquier y regalos.

Y en medio de todo ese pandemónium, estaba Ginny, ayudando a preparar la comida, tratando de enmascarar su tristeza al no poder ver a Draco un año más y esperando que casi todos llegaran a cenar.

_"Querido Santa, ya que no puedes traerme a Draco, me conformo con que Harry no aparezca. Y si aparece, que se atore con un trozo de comida y se ponga azul el tiempo suficiente para tomarle una foto"_ pensó Ginny, mientras cortaba con más fuerza de la necesaria, un par de zanahorias.

En eso, oyó a su padre abrir la puerta y saludar a viva voz.

−¡Harry, muchacho, qué alegría verte!

Ginny terminó de asesinar a la zanahoria y ahora era el turno de la cebolla.

−Que se atore y se ponga azul… −murmuró.

−¿Quién quieres que se ponga azul? –le preguntó su madre, haciendo que saltara.

−Nadie mamá, sólo pensaba en una nueva broma para que George y Ron la llevaran a cabo. –Molly Weasley puso cara de pocos amigos, pero al ver la sonrisa triste de su hija, suavizó su rostro.

−Querida, yo termino de preparar todo. Ve a cambiarte de ropa.

−No te preocupes… −replicó la pelirroja, pero su madre cruzó los brazos–. Sí mamá, como tú digas –le dijo con un tono de voz complaciente y subió a su antigua habitación.

Cuando entró, se miró al espejo y decidió quedarse tal cual estaba. Pero el espejo no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

−Hazlo por él −.Y la pelirroja le halló toda la razón.

**O°O°O**

Ginny bajó a la cocina, sabiendo que su vestimenta sacaría ronchas entre su familia. Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

−¿Qué demonios? –dijo Ron al verla, mientras su madre le gritaba que ella no le había enseñado ese tipo de palabras–. Ginny, ¿qué haces vestida de Slytherin?

La pelirroja sonrío.

−¿Es que no lo sabías? Santa Claus usaba un traje verde y una empresa _muggle_ lo cambió. Así que hoy, he decidido vestirme con los colores verdaderos de la navidad–. Respondió, indicándole el vestido de invierno y sus botas de color verde, junto a su pantalón gris−. ¿Cómo me veo?

−¡Horrible! ¿Cómo se te… ¡Ouch! –gritó Ron, sobándose la cabeza−. ¿Estás segura que tienes huesos en tu mano, Hermione?

Hermione lo ignoró y le sonrío a Ginny.

−Te ves preciosa, Ginny. Sólo que el bruto de tu hermano aún no es capaz de madurar.

−¡Oye! –le reprochó Ron, pero agachó la cabeza al ver la mirada asesina de Hermione.

En eso, entró Harry, salvándola de la enésima pelea entre Ron y Hermione.

−Hola Gin, te ves… −mirando el atuendo de arriba abajo, lo que obligó a la pelirroja a concentrarse en su deseo de navidad– te ves bien.

−Gracias, Harry –le respondió diplomáticamente.

−¡Chicos, la cena está lista! –gritó la señora Weasley, por lo que se dirigió hacia el puesto más cercano para evitar mayores malentendidos, pero Harry la detuvo.

−Espera Gin, tengo algo que entregarte –le dijo Harry y le entregó un sobre. La chica sonrió algo desconcertada.

−Harry, los regalos se entregan después de la cena–. Harry sólo sonrío.

−No esta vez. Ábrelo.

Ginny lo miró extrañada y sacó un pergamino con sello oficial.

_Londres, 24 de diciembre de 2010._

_Yo, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Ministro de la Magia, estipulo lo siguiente:_

_El señor Draco Lucius Malfoy fue un seguidor del Señor Oscuro durante los años 2004 y 2005._

_Que, durante el año 2005, el aludido ayudó a Ginevra Molly Weasley para que no fuese torturada por el régimen reinante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Que, a pesar de pertenecer al círculo cercano al Señor Oscuro, el señor Malfoy hizo lo posible por no delatar a Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger y Ronald Bilius Weasley, cuando éstos fueron capturados por un grupo de adeptos de Lord Voldemort, liderado por Fenrir Greyback y fueron llevados a la mansión Malfoy._

_Debido a esto, declaro que todos los cargos impuestos a Draco Lucius Malfoy son derogados._

_Los hechos consignados en el documento fueron atestiguados por Neville Longbotom, profesor de Herbología del Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería y Harry James Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores._

Luego de ver la firma y el timbre del Ministerio de la Magia, Ginny miró a Harry con los ojos llorosos, mientras todos observaban expectantes lo que ocurría.

−Harry, yo… -pero Harry la detuvo.

−Hay otro regalo.

Ginny buscó dentro del sobre y halló una pequeña nota con una caligrafía que ella conocía muy bien.

_Vengo a buscar mi capa._

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar. El señor Weasley se acercó y secó una de sus lágrimas con el dedo pulgar.

−Está en el jardín.

Salió corriendo por la puerta principal (seguida por el resto de los presentes) y ahí lo vio, con su pelo platinado brillando gracias a la luz de la luna.

−Oh Merlín –atinó a decir la chica.

−Ginevra, no pienso morir congelado, menos ahora que soy libre –le dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo golpeó.

−¿Tenías que matar el momento?

−Los Malfoy no son cursis –le respondió.

−Aguafiestas –contestó Ginny, arrugando la nariz.

−Pelirroja emocional –le susurró Draco, para besarla desesperadamente. Pero el beso no duró mucho, ya que un grito los interrumpió.

−¡SACA LA MANO DE AHÍ, MALFOY!

−¡RONALD WEASLEY, VUELVE INMEDIATAMENTE PARA ACÁ! –gritó la señora Weasley, quien veía cómo su hijo se dirigía como un energúmeno hacia la pareja. Ginny se apartó de Draco, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la garganta de Ron, quién comenzó a ahogarse y a ponerse de color azul, mientras Draco se reía a carcajadas.

Todos los presentes se acercaron al ver a Ron azul, pero alcanzaron a mirar la varita de Ginny y no se atrevieron a hacer nada, aunque la mirada de su padre le pedía que por favor terminara con el encantamiento.

Ginny movió la varita y Ron volvió a recuperar su color.

−No te atrevas a decir nada, Ronald, si no quieres volver a quedar azul –le dijo, amenazadoramente. Draco, aprovechándose de las circunstancias, la agarró posesivamente por la cintura.

George miró con cara de pocos amigos a Draco al ver cómo sostenía a su hermana.

−Muchachos, por favor, contrólense –pidió la señora Weasley−. Y entremos, que la comida se enfría.

Los Weasley, a excepción de Ron, que aún estaba algo ahogado, miraron con odio a Malfoy y se fueron a la casa. El señor Weasley se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Draco.

–Si no la cuidas, te matarán y luego te revivirán para volver a matarte. Y así, hasta que se aburran –le dijo seriamente. Draco tragó saliva casi imperceptiblemente: se estaba congelando.

–Lo tengo más que claro –respondió el rubio, lo cual hizo sonreír al padre de Ginny, quien se acercó a la pelirroja para besarla en la frente y acariciar su mejilla.

–Yo me encargo de tus hermanos –y se retiró a acompañar a Hermione, quien convenció a Ron de que dejara de reclamar y fueran a cenar.

Sólo quedaba Harry.

–Cuídala, Malfoy. –El rubio asintió.

Ginny se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

–Gracias. – El auror sólo sonrió y volvió a la casa.

Draco, quien se había quedado un par de pasos más atrás, preguntó.

−¿Dónde está mi capa, pelirroja?

Ginny se giró y le sonrió.

−En mi casa. ¿Me acompañas a buscarla? –extendió la mano hacia él y el rubio la tomó y la acercó hacia él.

−Se me olvidó decirte algo. –La pelirroja lo miró en forma interrogativa–. Te queda bien el verde.

−Tonto.

Y desaparecieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen un review!<strong>


End file.
